


轮到你了（赵子×滑子，轮到你了paro）

by LuminFirmament



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Relationships: Jo Kyungmin/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 2





	轮到你了（赵子×滑子，轮到你了paro）

朴圣焄在搬入这栋公寓的第二天，莫名其妙地卷入了一场杀人游戏。这是一场，大家写下想要杀掉的人的姓名再进行打乱抽取，当别人替你杀掉了你想要杀掉的人时，你也要杀掉你抽到的人的游戏。  
当时，在场的所有人都以为自己参与的是一场真心话游戏。

今天早上出门前，电视上的天气预报还发布了首尔的暴雨橙色警告，但圣焄没有想到这场雨来得竟是如此凶猛。雨幕低垂之下，法国梧桐与香樟树的枝叶打落了一地，散在柏油路的水洼上，形成了暗绿的残影。他刚看了一眼窗外，随后而来的就是“啪啪啪”，电闸跳闸和灯管熄灭的声音，面前的电脑屏幕随之一个个暗去，所有人都陷入黑暗之中。圣焄听到身边的同事发出了懊悔的声音，大概是已经做了三个小时的文档还没有保存。  
“雨太大，变压器可能出问题了。”圣焄坐在黑暗里，听到附近的人说道，“等会儿吧，估计半个小时也就修好了。”  
圣焄听罢本来也想安心坐在自己的工位上等待。他好看的轮廓洇在黑暗与微光的交界处，像是希腊大师们遗留下来的千年的石膏雕像。但肩膀上突然被敲了敲，圣焄转头一看，是早于自己进入公司的前辈Jay，Jay手里的手机屏幕闪着微弱的光，偏转之间示意圣焄跟他过去。

茶水间的自然光很明亮，Jay替圣焄接了一杯咖啡，问：“你们公寓的杀人案怎么样了？”  
圣焄叹了口气，没有说话，白色瓷杯里的咖啡散发出新鲜豆子微酸的香气。他有点犹豫是否要和前辈讨论那个被公寓所有人视为禁忌的游戏，但是把一个游戏和杀人案牵扯上关系又显得儿戏。思绪流转之间，室内的灯突然一格格地亮了起来，两个人一起看向里面，没想到先听到的是“死人了！”的嘈杂声。

“死者的姓名是卢诚哲，22岁，强生公司首尔分公司销售部实习生，今年刚刚毕业于首尔大学经济学部。死因是在黑暗之中被人从背后戳中心脏，一击致死，手法非常熟练，避开了肋骨等部位，凶器在上司朴圣焄的抽屉里发现。死亡时间是公司停电时的十点十分到十点二十五分之间。”  
朴圣焄听完了负责调查现场的年轻刑警的汇报，正坐在他面前的老刑警长长地叹了口气，就像是他对着Jay叹出的那口气一样，都是一种无从谈起的惆怅感。审讯室里的台灯昏暗，灰白色的光线糊在桌子上，反映出墙上的人影绰绰，此刻房间里寂静无声，却好像已经人满为患。  
“圣焄啊，我们并不是第一次见面。之前你们公寓出现杀人案的时候，我们已经见过面了，对吧？”老刑警开口，鬓边的白发在台灯的灯光下闪烁而过。“你们公寓不是遇到什么不干净的东西了吧？需要找点神父之类的看一下吗？”  
圣焄摇摇头。  
“好了，不开玩笑了。来谈一下，圣焄啊，你杀了卢诚哲吗？”  
“不是。”  
“有什么能证明你没有嫌疑的吗？”  
“我和诚哲的关系一直都还不错，素无间隙。而且事发的时候，同公司的Jay和我在茶水间。”  
“哦~时间很巧嘛。正好是找你去茶水间的时候停电了？”  
“不，是停电了之后，Jay才找我去的茶水间。”  
老刑警看向资料的目光一停，慢慢悬浮到圣焄的眼睛上去：“停电了之后，找你去茶水间做什么？”  
“他想问问我公寓里的杀人案查得怎么样了。因为Jay是我刚进入公司时带我的前辈，所以他很关心我。”  
“啊哈，圣焄xi的不在场证明真是非常的充足啊。”

圣焄走出警察局的时候，他有点意外地看到了同公寓的赵经旻，穿着一身oversized的黑衣黑裤，正坐在警察局门口的石栏上看手机。圣焄本来想要直接走过去，但是刚走过他身边的时候，经旻的手拉住了圣焄的衣角，声音听起来很干净：“圣焄哥？”  
“是经旻啊，抱歉我刚才正在想事儿。”圣焄歉意地一笑，站定问道，“你在这里做什么？”  
经旻撩了一下过长的刘海，答：“我在等朋友的车，圣焄哥要和我一起回公寓吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
经旻没有想到圣焄居然答应下来，并且顺势站在他的身边，表情有一瞬间僵硬，但是很快恢复正常，低下头去，想再次解锁手机屏幕的时候，圣焄开口问：“卢诚哲是你杀的吗？”  
“卢诚哲是谁？”经旻疑惑地转过头询问道，但是圣焄正看向西方的煌煌日暮，没有直接回答经旻的问题，“我记得经旻是医学生吧，所以对于人体器官的位置应该很熟悉吧。”  
“是，有上过一些解剖课。”  
“所以凶手就应该是你吧？”  
“所以圣焄哥在纸条上写了卢诚哲的名字，并且这个名字叫做卢诚哲的人真的死了是吗？”  
“……”  
“我说中了？”  
“不是我写的，你不要忘了，和卢诚哲认识的，住在公寓里的还有他大学的学长。”  
“那圣焄哥的意思是说，你怀疑晞圣哥想要杀了这个卢诚哲吗？”  
“……不是。”李晞圣的人品朴圣焄有过一些了解，看起来并不像会在那场游戏里把卢诚哲的名字写下来的人，甚至是朴圣焄接受了李晞圣的推荐，才把卢诚哲招进公司做实习生的，如果两个人有间隙的话，李晞圣没有必要花费这么多时间帮诚哲找工作。  
“所以还是圣焄哥写的这个名字，对吧？”经旻笑了起来，露出了甜甜的小虎牙，“卢诚哲是我杀掉的，所以下一个就请圣焄哥多多加油了。圣焄哥拿到的是谁的名字呢？”  
“不是我写的。”圣焄缓慢地重复了一遍这句话。  
“嗯，其实这个人也不是我杀的，我只是想诈哥一下，对不起。”

雨再次飘了起来，只不过和上午相比，傍晚的这么一场小雨显得更加和煦轻柔。  
但是两个人之间的氛围却非常僵，甚至有一些剑拔弩张。在游戏开始之前，两个人在电梯里打过几次照面，对互相的印象不错。如果可以的话，圣焄也不想猜测是公寓里的谁杀了诚哲，甚至有可能其实卢诚哲的死其实与公寓毫不相关，在这里揣测他人的内心非常失礼。但是已经发生的与公寓相关两起的案子，让圣焄不得不去审视种种可能性。这种审视让他有点疲惫。  
让他有点意外的是，站在身边的经旻，刚刚还一副很有底气的样子，现在也露出了疲惫的神色，甚至开始不自觉地轻声叹气，但自己似乎完全没有注意到这件事情。  
“说起来，第一期案子去世的是你隔壁的那个年轻的女人是吗？”经旻开口询问，圣焄无声地点了点头，经旻接着问：“那你知道她是304房间男主人的情妇吗？”  
圣焄迟疑了一下，摇了摇头：“我不知道。”  
“你不知道也是正常的，因为你才刚刚搬进这座公寓一个星期吧。我记得圣焄哥是因为工作调动到首尔，才到这边工作的。之前圣焄哥都在美国工作对吧？”  
“对，我是在美国认识Jay的，没想到他先调到了韩国，后来我也被安排转职到这边，担任执行副总裁的职位。”  
“那么圣焄哥不知道这些事情也正常，实际上住在你隔壁的女人是304房间男主人的情妇，所以我怀疑是304房间女主人写下的那个女人的名字。不过不止我一个人这么想，实际上公寓里已经有几个人这么怀疑了。503房间女人遇害的那天，你有听到什么声音吗？”  
“没有。那天我有应酬，凌晨两点才回来，警方推断那个女人不是死在晚上十点左右吗？”

两个人之间再次安静下来。经旻侧脸偷偷注视着圣焄的侧脸，圣焄哥穿着白色的西装衬衫，那些灿烂的晚霞像是吻过他的脸颊，在温玉一样白皙的皮肤上留下了氤氲的光彩，跳跃着，睫毛扇动间光华翩跹，细碎的雨滴和夕阳的余晖混合在一起，让人如坠梦境一般的不真实。  
圣焄哥的追求者应该会很多吧，经旻这样想着，按灭了手里的手机，他也顺着圣焄哥的目光看了过去。

如果忽略了内心刚才一闪而过的悸动的话，这本来应该是首尔平平无常的一个夏日。  
这种悸动源自于哪里呢，经旻悄然无声地牵扯了一下嘴角，他判断不出来，但是那种温暖的感觉没有办法轻易忘怀。

李建宇的车开得一向很猛，如果不是现在堵车了的话。经旻和圣焄各自看向了各自一边的窗户，建宇有点不耐烦地拍了一下喇叭，把两个人从各自的思绪里震到了现实里，他瞥了一眼后座上的圣焄，道：“朴圣焄去警察局了的话，是第三起命案发生了吗？”  
“是。”经旻先于圣焄回答了这个问题。  
建宇沉默了一会儿，起步打得更猛了。风雨欲来，但是谁也不知道下一步该怎么样行走，甚至会不会是下一个死者也未曾得知。这时建宇开口：“说起来，经旻你当初写了谁，又拿到了谁？”  
经旻楞了一下，先是偏头看了一下坐在自己右手边的圣焄，然后说道：“我写下的是自己的名字，拿到的是一张白纸。”  
“你在说谎吗？”建宇打着方向盘问。  
经旻摇了摇头，说：“一开始我想着，如果我被杀了的话，那么我抽到的纸条就自动失效，这个替别人杀人的轮回就自动断裂了。但是——不过我抽到的是一张白纸的话，说明十二个人里有第二个人不想让这个游戏进行下去。”  
建宇说：“你知道吗，还有人说自己拿到的是一张白纸，就是住在朴圣焄隔壁的，那个503房间被杀掉的女人。”

钥匙插进锁孔，随着弹簧弹开的声音，朴圣焄信步走进了自己的房间。窗户上挂着淡绿色的丝绸窗帘，微光从缝隙之间洒进来，洒在白色木桌上的满天星里，时间的流动好像也因此变得缓慢了。圣焄看向墙上挂着的十字架，目光一瞬间变得柔软。  
好久没有去教堂看看了。  
在他二十年的人生之中，收养圣焄的神父是他生命之中浓墨重彩的一笔。他把圣焄一直带到身边，教导圣焄何为慈悲、何为怜悯。唱诗班吟唱着的赞美诗与午后白色阶梯上的鸟鸣，构成了圣焄童时的主要旋律。  
但他想起自己抽到的纸条上的名字的时候，烦闷感就像是扎进手指里的细小木刺，梅雨天久晾不干的衣服。并不严重，但是糟糕的感受一直萦绕在人的心头。圣焄打开了空调，扇页掀起时的微弱的风声代替了房间里的一片寂静，但一张纸条缓缓地从打开的空调里被吹了出来，飘到地上的时候，圣焄已经看到了正面写着卢诚哲的名字。他向前用指尖拨动了纸条一下，反面黏了几滴已经干掉的棕色的血液，写着：“轮到你了。”  
-  
赵经旻专注地看着自己面前的屏幕，他对于会是谁杀了自己有着微妙的好奇心，所以尽管没有特别上心，却也是一直关注着公寓里的每个人的动向。在五倍速拉完了今天的监控的时候，他突然起身，抓起自己的外套向外走。  
101每天都会在八点半准时踏入大厅，甚至准时得都有点强迫症的年轻女生，今天的监控却显示，她在早上出门之后，直到晚上九点都没有再出现。接连卢诚哲在停电的短暂时间就被谋害之后的第四起案子可能已经发生，而凶手并不是他一直深深怀疑着的住在502房间的朴圣焄。  
朴圣焄的房间被敲响的时候，他一开始以为会是公司的同事商量白天没有处理完的公务，打开的之后却发现是白天的时候有一面之缘的经旻。抱着电脑的经旻问能进来吗，圣焄点了点头。  
“好整齐的房间。”落座之后，经旻感叹了一句，之后迅速地转向了主题，“白天的时候对圣焄哥有所怀疑真的非常抱歉，现在看来写下卢诚哲的名字的人并不是圣焄哥。因为第四起案子已经发生了。”  
圣焄听到这句话身体一震，但他敛眉间很快把这种震惊掩饰了下去，玻璃杯里的大麦茶沁出凉意，在触及嘴唇的时候他开口：“你怎么判断的？”  
“因为我觉得圣焄哥是个好人啊。”  
朴圣焄抬眼看了目光还停留在屏幕上的经旻一眼，对方很快把屏幕转过来，他看到了大厅入口处的监控录像，从晚上八点半到九点之间，没有任何一个人出入。  
“发现什么了吗？”经旻问。  
朴圣焄摇了摇头。  
经旻笑了一声，听起来还有一点不好意思：“因为圣焄哥是刚刚搬进来一个星期，什么都不清楚才会成为被栽赃的对象的啊。”他很快就接着说，“101的女孩子一定会在八点半的时候踏入公寓，不会晚于十五分钟。因为她每天的早饭都是公寓前只有五百米处的面包店在晚上八点时开始才会售卖的当天的剩下的蛋糕之类的，而九点时蛋糕店就关门了。所以她一定会在这个时段购买早餐并且回到公寓，如果你遇到她几次就明白了。”  
圣焄看向对方的目光清澈而坚定，问出了他疑惑了很久的问题：“所以为什么经旻想要被杀掉？是因为想被杀掉才一直关注着公寓里的情况，而不是为了揪出其中的罪犯吧？”  
“我说为什么感觉圣焄哥为什么刚才一直心神不定。”他的话里还带着笑意，“圣焄哥身上总是带着一种连自己都没有意识到的正义感，就像是活在信息时代里，还穿戴着铠甲，秉持着信条的骑士一样。”  
经旻像是对自己小动物一般的灵敏的直觉很骄傲的一样还抬了一下下巴。  
圣焄吐出了一口气，靠上了背后的灰色的沙发，说：“信任我没有意义。”  
“那你在意我的想法有意义吗？”经旻问。  
“……有意义。”  
他的语气有些微不可察的波动：“在我十几岁的时候，我一直都在练习花滑，并且将此看做高于我生命一样的存在。所以当我放弃了花滑的一段时间里，我常常会为此感到痛苦。那一段时间我总是会想着，不能再在冰上行走的自己的生命已经丧失了意义。但是收养我的神父当时拉住了我，所以就算是为了报答神父的好心也好，我不忍心再看到有人会再遭遇和我一样的痛苦。”  
“没事，要不圣焄哥以为我一直关注着公寓的每个人的动向做什么，肯定是因为不想白白被杀嘛。”经旻伸过手，像是拍了拍自家的狗子一样，拍了拍圣焄的头顶。对方没有拍开他的手，也没有避开，而是在他轻拍两下之后抓在自己手里捏了捏，经旻笑了一下，带了点往常所看不到的真心，他抱了过来，在圣焄的耳边轻声说：“你拿到的纸条是我的名字吧。”  
-  
“现在，轮到你了。”


End file.
